Pony Pals
by silversrider
Summary: When Kowalski's newest invention blows up, it leaves Skipper, Private and Kowalski in a special state. Short story, No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Explosion

_Hello!_

_This is my first attempt at a happy/funny (not (nearly) killing any characters)story.  
_

_The first chapter is dedicated to Bml1997, for her birthday!  
_

_So: Happy Birthday Bml1997!  
_

_Please enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Explosion**

"So how much longer till your newest invention is finished?" Skipper asked his scientist. He had no idea what Kowalski was making, but he had been assured that it was life changing. "About twenty minutes Skipper." The scientist replied.

Skipper tackled Private, making the small one hit the table. Private had an extra training, since Skipper considered that he always needed extra training. He had hit the table for four times now and his body began to ache. "Skippah, don't you think that we're done already?" The leader smiled at him. "Alright, we can stop early." They sat down and played a game of chess, waiting for Kowalski to finish his inventions. Rico was helping Marlene with some problems that required dynamite to solve them.

Kowalski came out of his lab. "Are you done?" Skipper was getting impatient. "No, I have to adjust -" BOOM, the explosion left the penguins unconscious on the ground.

Kowalski woke with a strange feeling, he tried to stand up, but it was like his whole body was different. He smacked to the floor.

Skipper looked around. What happened? He remembered, one of Kowalski's inventions exploded again, nearly killing them. But still it wasn't alright. There was something fishy about this situation. Then he saw it. There was a small grey/white pony laying in front of him. He turned his head seeing a dark brown pony laying were minutes ago his scientist had been standing. He looked down. It can't be. His flippers weren't flippers anymore, they were covered with fur, colored a bit reddish-brown. He turned his head, he saw his own body. Long, he was a pony too! He stood up, a bit clumsy, since he wasn't used to having four legs. "Kowalski talk to me."

Private looked around, everything seemed different, well more different than usual when the lab exploded. He was surprised when he saw two pony's standing in the HQ. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The medium-sized pony turned towards him. "Kowalski invented something that had to explode. Leaving this unit in a very serious and dangerous situation." Skipper sounded angry and irritating.

Kowalski had finally managed to stand on his four hoofs, but he knew that he was unable to repair his invention to switch them back. "Sorry Skipper, forgot to carry the two. Euhm, we may want to get Rico over here, I won't be able to repair the invention without my flippers…" The large pony stated, looking worriedly at their leader.

Skipper rolled his eyes, breezing. "When are you finally going to success at something? It seems like you can't do anything right. Science." He rolled his eyes again. He would never admit it, but secretly he liked being a pony for once. His eye felt upon Private. The white pony really was beautiful. He had never thought of Private as beautiful, only as cute. His hoofs were small, and so was his head. The rest of his body was muscled, but still a bit fatty.

Then Skipper looked at his lieutenant. He was large and slender. The muscles were showing upon his body. He had white markings on his behind legs and one smaller white marking on his right front leg. There was a large blaze upon his head. "And how did you expect us to climb out of the HQ?" Skipper looked at his options guy.

"I think that we can use escape tunnel 34. It should be large enough." It was hard to calculate such things without being able to make some random illustrations. He knew that if Skipper caught him, that he would be dead. Well, only in the figure of speech. Skipper would only make his life a living hell with all the comments about his drawings, because Skipper never appreciated that he was obsessing about Doris. He followed his friends towards the tunnel.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_The pony's are based on my own pony's._

_I shall post one or two pictures of them on fanpop. (silversrider)_

_Again, happy birthday Bml1997!_


	2. Chapter 2: Get Off My Back

_He_re's chapter two.

I have decided that I am not good at this kind of feel good writing XD

But I still hope that you'll enjoy this chapter :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Get Off My Back**

He wouldn't admit it to his friends, but trotting through the zoo as a little pony was kind of funny. Skipper was amused by the astonished looks of the other zoo animals. They didn't recognize them, so some of their comments were really funny. He was glad that the zoo was closed and they didn't have to think about some sort of plan for fooling those humans. But they had to get back into their penguin form quickly, because it was almost feeding time.

They trotted by the lemur habitat. "Pony's! I wanna ride them!" Skipper felt himself stiffen. Not that annoying lemur, he didn't need that now. But it was too late, the lemur had already jumped onto his back. "Ringtail, get off!" He tried to buck him off, but the lemur king tightened his grasp and stayed put on his back. "So who are you, pretty pony?" That lemur really was too much. "Ringtail, I warn you, get off now!" He tried to run harder, but the lemur enjoyed the increasing speed.

Skipper tried almost everything he knew to get the lemur off his back. Nothing would help. He tried rearing, making sharp turns and bucking. He even tried throwing himself at the ground, but the lemur stayed on his back the whole time. "Now I'm a cowboy on a horsey! Yihaaa!" The lemur shouted, still sitting on Skippers back. He jumped and shook his head, but nothing happened. He used his whole body to get the lemur off, but it was impossible.

His two soldiers were looking at him, with smiles on their faces. Skipper knew that he must look ridiculous trying to get this lemur from his back, but he had to, he wouldn't be a sweet pony and let the king ride all day. He felt that he was getting tired of trying to get Julien off his back. He decided to play one last trick.

Private had enjoyed Julien's cowboy act, until Skipper fell to the ground and laid there motionless. He got worried about his leader and looked at Kowalski, who was looking seriously at the pony laying on the ground. "Kowalski, what just happened?" He asked, but Kowalski seemed unable to come up with an answer.

The lemur jumped of Skipper's back, disappointed that the pony ride was over. He glanced at the other pony's, but decided that it was time to make Maurice make his smoothie. He could really go for a strawberry one. He climbed into his habitat, already shouting at Maurice.

They trotted towards their friend, who was still laying at the ground, not moving a muscle. "Skippah! Are you alright?!" Private called, but he received no answer. He felt his heart drop. Was something wrong with Skipper?

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Get Back Up

_Here's the third and final chapter for this story._

_Enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Get Back Up**

They trotted towards their friend, who was still laying at the ground, not moving a muscle. "Skippah! Are you alright?!" Private called, but he received no answer. He felt his heart drop. Was something wrong with Skipper?

"Skippah, please say something!" Skipper heard his little soldier cry. He slowly lifted his head from the ground. "There's nothing wrong with me Private, just a trick to get that Lemur off of my back."

Skipper managed to get all of his four hoofs on the ground and he trotted towards the otter habitat. He wanted to be a penguin again before Julien returned. Kowalski cantered next to him, trying to talk to him. "Are you sure you're alright sir?" Skipper sighed. "Never been better. " They had to jump over the fence into the habitat. Skipper and Private made the jump without any problems, but Kowalski managed to get stuck in the fence. Skipper wondered how it was possible that someone could be so clumsy with four hoofs.

Kowalski was freed after ten minutes, so they could move inside Marlene's cave. Well, that wasn't exactly true, only one pony could fit in it. So Skipper went inside. "Rico, Marlene, are you in there?" The two animals came out of the shadows and looked at the pony standing in the cave. "Who are you?" Marlene asked. Skipper smiled at her before answering her question. "It's me, Skipper."

Marlene looked at the pony in front of her. He did look a lot like Skipper. She walked towards him and petted him upon the shoulder. "You are a really cute pony, Skipper." Before she knew it, she was thrown in the air by a kick of Skipper's hoofs. "Rico. We need you to make us normal again." Skipper ignored Marlene who was not-so-silently remarking his rudeness. Rico nodded and jumped on Skippers back.

He supposed that it wasn't his lucky day. Everybody had to ride on his back, not on Private's or Kowalski's. He sighed. "Alright men, let's move out!" He galloped towards the fence and made a flawless jump over it. Private was right behind him and even Kowalski managed to make it to the other side.

It was hard for Rico to do exactly what Kowalski told him to do. There were not enough explosions for his likings. But after several hours, they managed to get Kowalski's penguin-to-pony machine working. Skipper, Private and Kowalski stood in front of the machine. Rico pushed the button.

The flash blinded them, and they fell to the ground. Rico had closed his eyes, because the flash had been too blinding, even for him. When he opened his eyes he saw his three friends laying on the floor. They were all their penguin self again. Rico smiled at them.

"So we are back to normal?" Skipper asked Kowalski. The smart guy nodded. "It appears that way. I guess you want me to destroy the device?" For Kowalski's amazement, Skipper shook his head. "Are you crazy?! This machine gives us the perfect disguise. We are keeping it."

Nobody knew that Skipper had actually liked being a pony. Skipper was sure that he would use the machine more often, it was the perfect escape from the normal day routine. That means if you don't run into a lemur who just turns out to be a cowboy too.

* * *

_I hope that you were amused by this story, _

_or at least liked it._

_I want to thank everybody who read this and who has reviewed._

_:)_


End file.
